Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever is the sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on July 20, 1994. Segments/Songs #Little Jack Horner #Star Light, Star Bright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Hickeldy Pickeldy #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Dad) *Lily Bunny *2 elephants *Mary *Fluffy *Children in playground at school *The teacher *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *Old Mother Rubbard *Gerald *Unnamed male cat *The Cow who jumped over the moon *Unnamed female dog *The Dish and the Spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The Spider *The Mouse *Mother Kitten *Three Little Kittens *Betsy *Bonnie *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *3 pigs *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Fernidad * Old King Cole * Unnamed male baker fox * Mother Goose Trivia * This video was released in July 20, 1994. This was the same year that Fox Kids aired the second season of the TV series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, one day later, and that PBS Kids aired the first season of Joanna Cole and Bruce Degen's TV series, The Magic School Bus, two months later. It's also the same year that Paramount Pictures released the film, Forrest Gump, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Lion King, that Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever ''was also released on video way before this episode came, that Wee Sing Productions released ''Wee Sing Under the Sea ''on VHS, that ABC Video would be released, the second Wiggles video, ''Yummy Yummy on VHS, that Big Idea Productions released the second episode, God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? ''on VHS, that Humongous Entertainment released the first Freddi Fish video game, ''Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds ''on PC and Macintosh, that Fox aired the second season of the TV series, ''The X-Files, that Barney Home Video released Let's Pretend with Barney!, Barney's Alphabet Zoo, Barney Live! in New York City ''and ''Bedtime with Barney: Barney Imagination Island ''on home video, that Ragdoll Limited, BBC One and CBeebies aired the second TV series, ''Brum, that Strand Home Video released James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories ''and ''Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ''on home video, that Saban Home Entertainment released ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Alpha's Magical Christmas ''on VHS, that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records and Together Again Video Productions released ''Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along, Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs, and Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles on VHS, that Random House/Broderbund Company released, three Living Books games, Little Monster at School, Arthur's Birthday, and Harry and the Haunted House ''on PC and Macintosh, that Scholastic published, the Walter Wick book, ''I Spy: Fantasy, the Nest Family Entertainment, Rich Animation Studios and New Line Cinema released, the Richard Rich film, The Swan Princess, that Paramount Pictures released the film, Star Trek Generations, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Santa Clause, and that Walt Disney Home Video released Disney Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus!, and Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life on VHS. * It's unknown that either it's series finale of the show, or it's the last Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever episode, to be released on VHS. * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, the pig firefighters, Mr. Frumble, Miss Honey, Mr. Fixit, Grandma Bear and other people in Busytown are absent in the episode. * This marks the final episode where Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in the show. * This also marks the final episode where Lily Bunny, Larry Lion, Rhonda Raccoon and other characters make these appearances. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, except for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Old King Cole's voice would be sounded like Simon/Peter, The Rich Man and others from the future video series, Cherub Wings. * This is same bedtime from Blue's Big Pajama Party, Bedtime Business, Goodnight Blue, Bedtime With Barney: Imagination Island and Barney's Pajama Party. * This is the last time Huckle's voice is high when he says, "Yes!" and "This isn't the way out." But Huckle's voice is low and normal. * This is the final episode the Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway or Shel Silverstein. * Huckle's voice is a little older than other videos. His voice sounds like a big boy. * This is the last time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. * This is the last time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. * This is the last video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * The background music sounds like Johann Pachelbel, Antonio Vivaldi, Johann Sebastian Bach, George Frideric Handel, Joseph Haydn, Muzio Clementi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and the early years of Ludwig Van Beethoven, and Franz Schubert music in the baroque, classical and early romantic eras. * The credits music of the instrumental version of Sing a Song of Sixpence sounds like the music from two future video games, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life ''and ''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition and from the future PBS Kids TV series, Liberty's Kids. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg hqdefault_16.jpg Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever